Collection 23
Dark Shadows DVD Collection 23 was released on DVD on March 28, 2006 by MPI Media. It contains episodes 1102-1142 of the original series. Description : From the back of the case: With its alluring tales of Gothic mystery and supernatural intrigue, Dark Shadows became one of the most popular daytime series of all time. Since first airing on ABC-TV from 1966-71, Dark Shadows has earned the reputation of being one of the most unusual and enduring programs in television history. The character of Barnabas Collins, a guilt-ridden, 175-year-old vampire, brought the show tremendous success. In 1970, Daphne Harridge pleads with the evil ghost of Gerard Stiles, begging him to spare the children of Collinwood from harm. Dr. Julia Hoffman and Willie Loomis discover the identity of the vampire that has been attacking Maggie Evans. Sebastian Shaw declares that Gerard's ghost will take over Collinwood. Using the stairway through time, Julia escapes to the year 1840 and anxiously awaits Barnabas Collins to join her, posing as his sister. Desmond Collins shows servant Ben Stokes the mysterious and magical head of Judah Zachery. Lamar Trask enlists psychic Leticia Faye to use her powers to find out the fate of his father, Reverend Trask, who disappeared in 1795. Using the name Valerie as an alias, Angelique the witch returns and learns that Barnabas has been released from his coffin. She warns him that unless they live together as man and wife, she will cause his true love, Roxanne Drew, to become a vampire. Bonus Interviews: Actress Kate Jackson, writer Sam Hall, video operator Nick Besink and television critic/author Mark Dawidziak. Staring: Jonathan Frid, Joan Bennett, David Selby, Grayson Hall, Louis Edmonds, Nancy Barrett, John Karlen, Kathryn Leigh Scott, Lara Parker, David Henesy, Kathy Cody, Jerry Lacy, Kate Jackson, Thayer David, Christopher Pennock, Michael Stroka, Donna Wandrey, James Storm, Virginia Vestoff, Clarice Blackburn and Michael McGuire. Disc 1 * Episode 1102 (1970-9-15) * Episode 1103 (1970-9-16) * Episode 1104 (1970-9-17) * Episode 1105 (1970-9-18) * Episode 1106 (1970-9-21) * Episode 1107 (1970-9-22) * Episode 1108 (1970-9-23) * Episode 1109 (1970-9-24) * Episode 1110 (1970-9-25) * Episode 1111 (1970-9-28) * Bonus Interview: Mark Dawidziak Disc 2 * Episode 1112 (1970-9-29) * Episode 1113 (1970-9-30) * Episode 1114 (1970-10-1) * Episode 1115 (1970-10-2) * Episode 1116 (1970-10-5) * Episode 1117 (1970-10-6) * Episode 1118 (1970-10-7) * Episode 1119 (1970-10-8) * Episode 1120 (1970-10-9) * Episode 1121 (1970-10-12) * Bonus Interview: Nick Besink Disc 3 * Episode 1122 (1970-10-13) * Episode 1123 (1970-10-14) * Episode 1124 (1970-10-15) * Episode 1125 (1970-10-16) * Episode 1126 (1970-10-19) * Episode 1127 (1970-10-20) * Episode 1128 (1970-10-21) * Episode 1129 (1970-10-22) * Episode 1130 (1970-10-26) * Episode 1131 (1970-10-27) * Bonus Interview: Kate Jackson Disc 4 * Episode 1132 (1970-10-28) * Episode 1133 (1970-10-29) * Episode 1134/1135 (1970-10-30) * Episode 1136 (1970-11-2) * Episode 1137 (1970-11-3) * Episode 1138 (1970-11-4) * Episode 1139 (1970-11-5) * Episode 1140 (1970-11-6) * Episode 1141 (1970-11-9) * Episode 1142 (1970-11-10) * Bonus Interview: Sam Hall Issued with Collector's Postcard 23: 1970: Hallie Stokes. 23